


Pillow talk

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Mark Is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark likes the morning only a lil bit
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: 3 Word Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my three word challenge: social, golden, hair

Mark was being very good in controlling his social media addiction. It helped that a certain boyfriend of his was now limiting his early morning exposure in return for much more romantic options. 

And Mark couldn’t help but let himself relax as Falcon’s fingers carded through his hair. A soft trill sound in the back of his throat creeping its way through the room. 

The bright golden rays of sunlight found their way into their bedroom. The room awash in soft colors as Mark turned his head and buried it further into Falcon’s chest. The older man’s chest rumbling with laughter and Mark pouted. 

“The sun is a deadly laser.” Mark protested and Falcon chuckled heavier. 

“Go back to sleep, love.” Falcon replied and Mark was all too happy to follow the wonderful advice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
